criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Martine Meunier
Martine Meunier is a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough Police Department. Profile Hailing from France, Martine is 29 years old and worked as a model prior to her tenure to the department. She has green eyes, chin-length blonde hair with side bangs that is held neatly by a large carmine red headband, a small gap between her front teeth, and a beauty mark a bit beneath her right eye. She wears pink lipstick, carmine nail polish, black eyeshadow, a golden V necklace, and a white lab coat with a pocket that holds a pencil and a scalpel over a carmine red blouse with a sheer, black rim. She also has a tattoo of a butterfly on her chest. An aloof woman, Martine is especially interested in high fashion and men, the latter being the reason of her flirtatious and coy manner. She has a strange interest for the macabre, but is intolerant of impertinence. Events of Criminal Case Hell Is Other People After arresting Elaine Seabrook's killer, Martine told Gloria and the player that her colleague from the emergency department had informed her of an unknown fatality at the steakhouse. While there was no sign of foul play, there was something off about it, so she was called to help. She, Gloria, and the player then went to the steakhouse to collect the body. After Martine conducted the autopsy on the body, she found out that the man had died of a sudden cardiac arrest caused by an overdose of the blood pressure amlodipine. Prior to that, a shipment of amlodipine had been reported missing. However, Martine said that the high amount of amlodipine would not have killed the man alone; she said that the man needed to have ingested (most likely drunk) something that would multiply the drug's potency. Gloria and the player then left to find out more about the victim. Later, Martine analyzed a sample of the Rocket Cow the man (identified as David O'Connell) drank from. Martine confirmed that the Rocket Cow was the activating agent, more specifically, the caffeine. However, she could not rule out the possibility of a suicide instead of a murder. When she reported her findings to Chief Parker, the chief reassigned the case to another precinct. The Saddest of All Keys Soon after investigating the death of Ian Devine, David's murder would turn out to be just the first reported of a string of deaths caused by the amlodipine-Rocket Cow mix, causing Martine to conclude that a serial killer was on the loose. Flatline After arresting Greg Gibbs's killer, Jasper Everett and the player came to Martine to ask her to treat an injury that Amir had sustained in the aftershock. After telling them that her stocks had been depleted by the earthquake, she suggested that they searched Dr. Gibbs's clinic for a stock of medication. Martine was then able to treat Amir with the medication that Jasper and the player had recovered. Writer's Blocked After arresting Reggie Liotta's killer, Gabriel and the player sought Martine's fashion advice so that Gabriel could pass as an affluent jet-setter to infiltrate The Higher Truth. She gave Gabriel some clothes and accessories to disguise him, which allowed him to infiltrate the cult. Dead Men Tell No Tales Shortly before the investigation, Martine suggested the team go diving underwater in order to find out who released the Demon Fish into Grimsborough waters. However, when the team started to go diving through a flooded street to reach a Xerdan cave so that they could investigate the Demon Fish, they came across the body of Joshua Gibson. Mid-investigation, when Martine decided to go back diving underwater to explore more about the fish, one of the Demon Fish bit Martine and infected her with the neurotoxin, putting her at risk of death. After arresting Joshua's killer, Rupert told the team that Martine's condition was rapidly deteriorating and she would die if he couldn't find a cure to the fish's neurotoxin. However, with the help of scientist Ernest Emerson and animal control agent Benjamin Fetcher, Rupert finished producing a cure to the fish's neutoroxin and then immediately administered the antidote to Martine. Luckily, Martine recovered and thanked Rupert and the player for saving her life. After that, Martine revealed that when she swam into the Xerdan cave, she saw Chief Parker's husband, Ray Parker, diving underwater. Martine then said that when Ray saw her, he swam away, and when she tried to swim after him, she was bitten by the Demon Fish. Chief Parker and the player then decided to come to ask Ray about this. Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough Police Department, Martine has the responsibility of carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Martine performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Snake in the Grass *Nathan's Body (18:00:00) Case #2: Hell Is Other People *Elaine's Body (18:00:00) *David's Body (09:00:00) *Rocket Cow Can (06:00:00) Case #3: The Saddest of All Keys *Ian's Body (18:00:00) *Food Diary (06:00:00) Case #4: Cross My Heart *Brad's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: Too Cruel for School *Vicky's Body (18:00:00) Case #6: Hear My Cry *Edward's Body (18:00:00) Case #7: Flatline *Greg's Body (18:00:00) *Medicine (06:00:00) Case #8: Stonewalled *Stella's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Shooting Star *Ronald's Body (18:00:00) Case #10: The Bloom of Doom *Valereea's Body (18:00:00) Case #11: Hot Mess *Vince's Body (18:00:00) Case #12: The Art of Murder *Meera's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Gone Pear-Shaped *Paul's Body (18:00:00) Case #14: Byte the Dust *Ash's Body (18:00:00) Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor *Kalua's Body (18:00:00) Case #16: Buzz Kill *Beckett's Body (18:00:00) *Rita's Cellphone (06:00:00) *Annie Schmidt (09:00:00) Case #17: Downward-Facing Dead *Scott's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: Game Over *Juniper's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: The Lost City *Karen's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: No Mercy for Old Men *Sam's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: Writer's Blocked *Reggie's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: Color Me Murdered *Marcus' Body (18:00:00) Case #23: I Lost My Heart in Xerda *Kayla's Body (18:00:00) Case #24: The Truth Hurts *Steven's Body (18:00:00) Case #25: Muddying the Waters *Jordan's Body (18:00:00) *Strange Fish (06:00:00) Case #26: Bone of Contention *Penny's Body (18:00:00) *Water Sample (09:00:00) Case #27: Behind These Walls *Mason's Body (12:00:00) Case #28: Dead Men Tell No Tales *Joshua's Body (18:00:00) Case #29: Light My Fire *Celine's Body (18:00:00) *Xerdan Tablet (09:00:00) Case #30: Blood in the Water *Martha's Body (18:00:00) Case #31: Domesday *Fred's Body (18:00:00) Case #32: Things Fall Apart *Rupert's Body (18:00:00) *Poison Spray (12:00:00) *Handkerchief (15:00:00) *Saliva (06:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Martine to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 3-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Martine is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect four times. *Martine is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots MMeunierConspiracyC233.png|Martine, as she appeared in Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy), Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy) and Writer's Blocked (Case #21 of The Conspiracy). MMeunierConspiracyC259.png|Martine, as she appeared in Dead Men Tell No Tales (Case #28 of The Conspiracy). Martine-Case245-1.png|Smiling Martine-Case238-1-1.png|Happy Martine-Case249-2.png|Grinning Martine-Case232-3.png|Fantasizing 1 Martine-Case233-1.png|Fantasizing 2 Martine-Case233-9.png|Fantasizing 3 Martine-Case233-3.png|Affectionate Martine-Case233-6.png|Compassionate Martine-Case232-8.png|Confident 1 Martine-Case234-4.png|Confident 2 Martine-Case233-8.png|Confident 3 Martine-Case234-2.png|Determined 1 Martine-Case234-6.png|Determined 2 Martine-Case233-2.png|Winking Martine-Case232-4.png|Unsure 1 Martine-Case233-11.png|Unsure 2 Martine-Case249-1.png|Embarrassed Martine-Case249-1-1.png|Sad Martine-Case233-10.png|Confused Martine-Case232-5.png|Thinking 1 Martine-Case234-7.png|Thinking 2 Martine-Case233-4.png|Thinking 3 Martine-Case233-7.png|Thinking 4 Martine-Case232-6.png|Indicating 1 Martine-Case256-3.png|Indicating 2 Martine-Case234-3.png|Serious Martine-Case233-12.png|Stumped 1 Martine-Case234-1-1.png|Stumped 2 Martine-Case234-5.png|Stumped 3 Martine-Case256-1.png|Aghast Martine-Case234-8.png|Angry Martine-Case232-7.png|Hopeless Martine-Case252-1.png|Exhausted Martine-Case232-2.png|Clueless 1 Martine-Case233-5.png|Clueless 2 Martine-Case234-1-2.png|Clueless 3 Martine-Case256-2.png|Clueless 4 Martine-Case239-1-1.png|Holding her phone. Martine-Case246-1.png|Listening to music. Martine-Case258-1.png|Reading a book. Martinerender.png |Martine's lab render. MartineTimeAnalysis.JPG|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. MartinePartnerConspiracy.png|The player may choose Martine to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case of The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. Promotional images MartineMeunierConspiracy.png|Character reveal. Martine(sketch).png|Concept art of Martine. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects